La fratrie Potter
by Juliana51
Summary: Et si Harry avait une sœur. Et si elle avait aussi survécut
1. Prologue

Prologue

En sortant de Poudlard et en s'installant avec sa petite amie, jamais James Potter n'aurait imaginé que sa famille puisse être plus menacé par Voldemort, plus que le reste des familles de la communauté magique. Mais voilà après s'être marié avec Lily et avoir eu une petite fille avec elle. Son fils Harry était venu au monde et quelque mois plus tard, il avait apprit qu'il existait une prophétie qui mettait son fils et un autre petit garçon en danger. Il avait du mettre sa famille à l'abrit et pour cela devoir faire appel à un gardien des secrets.

Mais en se soir Halloween 1981, la préoccupation première de James et Lily n'était pas Voldemort.. En effet si James n'avait aucune difficulté à coucher Harry son fils âgé de 1 an, il n'en était pas de même avec Lily qui elle devait coucher leur fille de 3 ans, Faith. Pendant que James faisait apparaître des étoiles au plafond d'un coup de baguette, il entendait Lily discuter avec sa fille pour lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle devait aller se coucher. Au début James avait été dubitatif sur cette méthode d'éducation, mais il fallait avouer que la plus part du temps cela fonctionnait. Et quand cela ne fonctionnait pas Lily n'hésitait pas sévir et à la punir. James fit un dernier bisou à Harry et alla voir sa femme et sa fille. En entrant dans la chambre il vit la petite donner une tape sur la main de sa mère qui l'aidé à mettre son pyjama. Il allait intervenir mais Lily fut plus rapide, elle attrapa sa fille et la força à la regarder:

« Je ne veux plus que tu recommences ça. Tu n'as pas à taper Maman, c'est méchant, maintenant tu t'excuse et tu me fais un bisou pour te faire pardonner. »

En voyant que sa mère n'allait pas céder la petite fit ce qui lui était demandé et finit de mettre son pyjama sans protester. Une fois Faith dans son lit James alla lui faire un bisou de bonne nuit et lui et Lily sortirent dans la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière. Ils descendirent et se mirent dans le canapé pour savourer se moment privilégié quand les enfants étaient couchés. Ils faisaient cela tout les soirs, pendant ce court instant blotti l'un contre l'autre ils redevenaient un couple amoureux et non un couple parental. Cependant ce jour là ce moment tourna au cauchemars quand la porte d'entré explosa et laissa entrer Voldemort et un certain nombre de ces partisants.

Tard cette nuit la quand Hagrid arriva, il vit une petite fille de trois ans pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps près du corps de son père. Un pleu plus loin se trouvait un bébé qui lui pleurait dans se qui avait autrefois était sa chambre et près de lui le corps sans vie de sa mère. Il fit ce qui lui avait été demandé et ramena les deux enfants chez la soeur de leur mère. Mais l'image des deux enfants près de leurs parents mort. Et cette image ne le quitta pas et elle refit surface quand quelques année plus tard Faith fit sa première rentrée à Poudlard.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je précise que cette fic est une réécriture de celle qui se trouvait sur mon autre compte et que je n'avais pas fini de publier. Les chapitres seront normalement poster le vendredi, mais comme je ne suis pas là demain je le poste aujourd'hui_

_Concernant les fautes d'orthographes je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas me relire (alors que j'y arrive pour les autres) et je n'ai pas de Bêta donc je suis désolé pour ceux que ça dérangerait._

_Merci a angelademona pour sa review._

_Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf la sœur de Harry et quelques autres qui arriveront au fur et a mesure de l'histoire), mais ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

_Bonne lecture a tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ce matin là quand sa soeur le réveilla Harry se demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas sa tante qui venait le secouer pour qu'il vienne préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il la regarda sans vraiment comprendre et elle lui dit:

« Tu devrais aller te préparer si tu ne veux pas perdre de temps. Les Weasley vont venir nous chercher. Tu sais bien que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon nous ont dit de partir avant qu'ils ne se lèvent avec Dudley. »

C'est à se moment là que Harry se rappela que l'on était le 30 août et que dans deux jours il entrerait en première année à Poudlard. Il avait d'y entrer depuis deux ans quand sa soeur avait fait se première rentrée là-bas. Elle lui raconté plein de chose sur le monde de la magie ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait put apprendre sur leur parents. Tout cela dans les lettres qu'elle lui avait écrit, car ils avaient interdiction de parler de la magie ou de leur parents à privet Drive. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur leur famille venait majoritairement de son parrain, Remus Lupin, qui avait été un des ami proche de leur parents. Il lui avait apprit les circonstance de la mort de leur parents et le fait que Harry avait survécu au sortilège de la mort et à avoir réduit à rien l'un des plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Remus n'avait pas pu prendre les deux enfants Potter et car il était un Loup Garou et le ministère de la magie avait jugé que lui confié un enfant de 15 mois n'était pas forcément ce qui était le mieux pour l'enfant. Il aurait pu récupérer Faith mais il savait que les Dursley n'était pas pro magie et pour que les deux enfants puissent avoir quelqu'un de confiance dans cette maison et qu'ils puissent s'entre aider et devenir plus fort.

Pendant que Harry finissait de se préparer, Faith descendit les malles, Harry lui en sortant de la salle de bain attrapa les deux cages contenant leur chouettes et les descendit. Deux ans plus tôt Faith avait profité d'aller sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures, acheter deux chouettes. Une pour elle et une magnifique chouette blanche pour son frère. Elle lui avait acheter pour pouvoir rester en contact avec lui car elle avait peur que les Dursley s'en prennent à son frère. Car même si elle savait que son oncle n'avait jamais levé la main sur Harry, elle avait peur qu'il ne change de comportement envers lui. Il est vrai que pendant toute leur enfance, l'oncle Vernon n'avait jamais touché Harry se concentrant sur Faith qui était plus turbulente et moins docile. Cependant Harry resta le même et son oncle se contenta de l'enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier sans manger.

A peine Harry était il arrivé dans l'entrée avec les chouettes que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Faith alla rapidement ouvrir pour ne pas que son oncle puisse avoir quelque chose à redire. Sur le seuil de la porte Harry vit deux garçons de l'age de sa sœur. Ils étaient grand, roux avec des taches de rousseur et tout les deux étaient parfaitement identique. Ils serrèrent Faith dans leur bras et lui sourire. Cependant ils redevinrent sérieux quand ils virent la marque sur le visage de Faith. Cette marque venait de la dernière raclé que lui avait donné son oncle. En temps normal il évitait de laisser des marques sur Faith quand elle devait retourner à l'école, il évitait même de la frapper. Cependant la venu de sorcier dans sa maison le mettait tellement en colère que deux jours plutôt il avait craqué et avait frapper Faith pour une raison que Harry ne se rappelait plus. La violence de l'oncle Vernon envers sa sœur, inquiétait énormément Harry, il demandait régulièrement à sa sœur d'aller passer les vacances chez son parrain ou dans la famille de ses amis qui l'invité régulièrement pendant les vacances. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle acceptait et uniquement parce que Harry avait été invité aussi vu qu'il faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Après avoir saluer les deux garçons Faith se tourna vers Harry et lui dit:

« Harry je te présente Fred et George Weasley. C'est chez leurs parents que nous allons passer les deux jours qui viennent. Les garçons voici mon petit frère Harry. »

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent pour lui serrer la main. Puis ils prirent les malles et se dirigèrent vers une voiture qui se trouvait dans la rue. Faith attrapa sa chouette et fit signe à Harry de faire de même et de sortir, ce que Harry se dépêcha de faire. Puis Faith ferma la porte et se dirigea comme les jumeaux vers la voiture. En approchant ils virent un homme roux avec le front un peu dégarni sortir de la voiture et s'approcher de Faith. Il la salua en lui disant:

« On ai content que tu es enfin accepter l'invitation des jumeaux cette année. Molly n'aime pas vous savoir dans cette maison. »

« Ne vous inquiétiez pas monsieur Weasley, on va bien. »

Harry la regarda septique, mais ne dit rien, il s'avança juste pour saluer poliment cet homme qui acceptait de l'accueillir chez lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait aucune obligation à le faire. Monsieur Weasley lui sourit et dit:

« Bien il est prévu que je retrouve le reste de la famille pour les achats avant la rentrée sur le chemin de traverse, donc je propose que l'on se dépêche pour que vous puissiez passé à votre coffre. »

Faith hocha la tête et poussa son frère pour qu'il entre dans la voiture. Il s'exécuta et fut surpris par la place qu'il avait à l'arrière de la voiture. En effet si à l'exterieur la voiture semblait être une voiture tout a fait normal, mais une fois qu'ils furent monté tout les quatre à l'arrière, au lieu d'être serré comme Harry l'avait craint, ils avaient largement assez de place. Harry regarda sa sœur surprit et elle lui dit:

« C'est de la magie, mais évite de dire que tu es surpris devant Mme Weasley, parce qu'elle croit que toute les ford de se type sont comme celle-ci. »

Harry lui fit un sourire et se mit à regarder dehors pendant que Faith et les Jumeaux discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire cette année. Ils discutèrent aussi de ce leurs amis et de la façons dont ça se passait chez eux depuis la grande annonce de la fin de l'année dernière. Harry ne comprenait pas trop de quoi ils parlaient mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question la voiture se gara devant un pub miteux. Harry regarda sa soeur un peu surpris mais elle lui sourit et sorti de la voiture pour se diriger avec les Weasley en direction du pub. Harry était très étonné mais habituait à suivre docilement, il fit comme il en avait l'habitude. Ils traversèrent le pub et allèrent dans l'arrière cour. Là Mr Weasley ouvrit le passage pour se rendre au chemin de traverse. Harry fut éblouit, il ne savait pas ou regarder, malgré tout ce que sa sœur lui avait raconté rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ne se rapproché de la réalité. Il regardait partout avec de grands yeux et tout ce qu'il voyait le fasciné et lui faisait regretter toute ses années qu'ils avaient passé chez son oncle et sa tante, loin de la magie. Faith le conduisit jusqu'au coffre de la famille Potter et prit de l'argent pour payer les fournitures dont ils aurait besoin cette année. Une fois sorti de la banque Mr Weasley dit:

« Je propose que les jumeaux vous aident pour vos achats, et moi je m'occupe des miens. »

Faith et les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et se mirent en route en trainant Harry. Ils discutaient finir par dire qu'il fallait commençait par prendre les robes de sorcier. Ils savait tout les trois où aller pour tout acheter ce qu'il y avait sur la liste. De se fait il trainait Harry derrière eux, sans lui laisser le temps de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passer, cependant en entrant dans la librairie Fleuri et Boot, Harry décida de prendre les choses en main et demanda à sa sœur de le laisser acheter ses livres. Il réussi à faire accepter à sa sœur l'achat d'un livre de défense en plus. Depuis que sa sœur avait intégré Poudlard, Harry avait apprit à connaître les différentes matières qui y était enseigner, et avait apprit à aimer certaine matière. Mais ce qu'il avait préféré lire dans les livres de Faith était la DCFM. Le fait qu'il demande un livre traitant de cette matière n'avait donc pas surpris Faith, mais elle avait quand même demandait au vendeur si le livre était adapté à un enfant de 11 ans. Et que ce qu'il apprendrait dedans ne soit pas trop dangereux. Harry soupira mais ne dit rien, il savait que sa soeur faisait ça pour le protéger. Elle pouvait être une vrai mère poule. Puis une fois les achats de rentré terminé, les quatre élèves se rendirent au chaudron baveur où était le lieu de rendez-vous. Mr Weasley arriva peu après et ils partirent pour se rendre au terrier. Harry était fatigué car il s'était réveillé assez tôt, et la matinée était bien avancé. Il se blotti contre sa sœur et s'endormit profondément. Elle le réveilla un peu plus tard en le secouant légèrement, il la regarda surprise. Faith sourit à son frère et lui dit:

« Tu devrais te réveiller, si tu veux avoir une tête présentable. »

Les jumeaux qui se trouvaient prés d'eux se regardèrent et George dit:

« Ca te va bien de dire ça. D'ailleurs il vient d'où se bleu et cet œil au beurre noir? »

Harry et Faith échangea un regard et Faith décida de ne pas dire la vérité sur ses bleus, à savoir qu'il venait de la dernière raclé reçu, et dit: »

« Je suis tombé dans l'escalier en trébuchant sur un petit cochon. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cette phrase, l'excuse pour la « punition » qu'elle avait reçu était le fait qu'elle c'était retrouvé dans le chemin de Dudley.

Les deux frères ne furent pas convaincus mais ne dire rien, car il savait que leur amie n'avait pas envie d'en parler, ils re-tenteraient leur chance une autre fois. Harry lui ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa soeur. Car en cachant ce qui se passait chez les Dursley, elle protégeait leur oncle, cet oncle qui la battait régulièrement depuis le jours où ils avaient été placé chez lui. La voir se faire battre lui faisait tellement de mal, mais elle lui avait interdit de dire quoique se soit. Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Faith de son côté se mit à réfléchir, elle avait pensé à se blesser l'an dernier quand elle était à Poudlard. Mais elle avait renoncé en pensant à la réaction que pourrait avoir Harry. Mais là elle ne pensait plus avoir le choix, car si les jumeaux avaient des doutes alors Remus devait en avoir aussi. Elle était sur que des qu'il en aurait la preuve, il ferait en sorte qu'elle puisse allait vivre avec lui. Mais Harry serait forçait de rester chez les Dursley, car le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit l'an dernier que pour que la protection de que leur mère lui avait donné reste active il fallait qu'il considère la maison de sa tante comme la sienne jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son petit frère chez ses monstres, pas avant qu'il soit prés. Elle devait encore tenir deux ans et après Harry serait assez grand pour tenir sans elle.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensés par l'arrivé de la voiture dans la cour d'une maison qui devait tenir grace à la magie, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, vu les assemblage dont elle était composée. Dans la cour il y avait des poules qui se promenait en liberté. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une femme rousse un peu rondelette et deux enfants roux, un garçon et une fille qui devait être dans les ages de Harry. Une fois la voiture arrêté les jumeaux et monsieur Weasley sortirent. Faith alla saluer la femme et fit signe à Harry, qui était resté près de la voiture, de le rejoindre. Il s'exécuta rapidement et Faith lui dit:

« Harry je te présente Mrs Weasley »

Harry lui sourit timidement et la salua. La femme lui sourit et dit:

« Bonjour Harry, je suis contente de te rencontrer. Je suis contente de vous avoir ici. Quand j'ai apprit que tu entrais à Poudlard, je savais que ta soeur répondrait enfin positivement aux invitations que lui font les jumeaux. » Puis montrant les deux enfants prés d'elle et dit: « Harry je te présente Ron qui rentre en première année cette année et Ginny, elle rentrera l'an prochain. »

Harry leur sourit et Molly invita tout le monde entrer pour le déjeuner. Pendant l'après-midi Harry décida de passer du temps avec Ron pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Pendant se temps les jumeaux avaient décidé de faire parler Faith. Vers la fin de l'après-midi alors qu'il se trouvaient assis dans l'herbe tout les trois Faith finit par craquer et leur raconter ce qu'elle vivait chez ses tuteurs. Au bout d'un moment Fred demanda:

« Et Harry? »

« Ils ne l'ont jamais touché. Harry est une enfant espiègle, mais il est arrivé bébé chez les Dursley et de se fait il a mieux apprit à jouer la comédie que moi. Il est capable de faire le petit garçon docile avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est un comédien né, vous verrez quand on sera à Poudlard, il est capable de me faire tourner en bourrique très facilement. C'est un enfant extra. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait de son frère Faith avait un petit sourire, mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas envie de changer de sujet. Et retournèrent dans le sujet en disant:

« Pourquoi tu n'en parle pas à ton parrain? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il me sépare de Harry. Remus voudra que j'aille vivre avec lui et je ne veux pas laisser Harry. Je dois juste tenir encore deux petites années et après je pourrais partir, car Harry sera assez grand pour tenir sans moi. »

« Tu devrais quand même en parler à quelqu'un. Je sais que tu tiens à ton frère. On te connait depuis notre première année et rien qu'a t'entendre en parler on peut voir l'amour que tu lui porte. Et maintenant que l'on vous voit ensemble on se rend compte qu'il y a un lien très fort entre vous. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser ton oncle te taper dessus. Ce n'est pas normal. Ton frère à un caractère qui lui permet de ne pas prendre de coup, pas toi. » Lui dit George.

« Pour le moment je suis tranquille pour l'année à venir, donc je ne dirais rien à personne. Je ne veux pas que mon oncle me gâche la vie plus encore qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais si avant l'été prochain tu n'as rien dit à ton parrain c'est nous qui le ferons. »

Faith n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son frère arriva avec Ron. Elle ouvrit les bras et Harry alla se caler dedans. Puis il redressa la tête pour la regarder et dit:

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment les élèves sont répartie dans les différentes maisons. Ron m'a dit que les jumeaux ont essayé de lui faire croire qu'il fallait se battre contre un troll, mais on ne les croit pas. »

En disant cela Harry avait prit un petit air triste. Faith le regarda et dit avec un ton sévère:

« Arrête ça maintenant Harry. Je te connais et ça ne prend pas sur moi. » puis se tournant vers ses amis elle dit:

« Il peut être pire que moi, mais il sait mieux que moi jouer l'enfant docile. Du moins pour le moment. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas il ne me touchera pas. »

Faith le regarda septique mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Mme Weasley les appela pour manger. Le sujet fut donc clos pour le moment. Pendant le repas Harry et Faith discutèrent ensemble de tout et se rien. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, Faith prit son frère dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Le lendemain, Faith ne vit presque pas son frère qui passa le journée avec Ron. En effet les deux enfants avaient vite sympathisé et de se fait Faith avait pu forcé les jumeaux à finir leur devoir de vacances. Ou plutôt les laisser copier les devoir qu'ils n'avaient pas fait.

Le jour de la rentrée aucun des enfants n'eurent de mal à se lever. En particulier Harry et Ron étaient pressé de pouvoir enfin aller à Poudlard. De se fait malgré la courte nuit qu'ils avaient les deux garçons arrivèrent, habillé et près, dans les premiers au petit-déjeuner, ce qui fit rire Faith quand elle arriva à son tour. A la question muette des jumeaux elle dit:

« C'est la première fois que je vois Harry se réveiller aussi tôt sans avoir besoin de se faire secouer pendant 10 minutes. »

Harry lui tira la langue et continua à prendre son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Une heure plus tard tout le monde était dans la voiture des Weasley dont l'intérieur avait encore était agrandit. Une fois arrivé à la gare, Faith ré-expliqua à Harry comment passer sur la voie 9 ¾. Harry lui se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciel. Il avait beau adorer sa sœur, son côté mère poule était par moment vraiment agaçant. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir avec la vie qu'il menait depuis 10 ans, c'était la seule façon qu'ils avaient trouvé pour survivre chez les Dursley. Quand tout le monde fut passé sur le quai du Poudlard Experss Faith se mit à chercher quelqu'un qu'elle dut trouvait car un moment après elle partit en courant et sauta dans les bras d'un homme de haute taille, avec les cheveux sourit et l'air fatigué. Il avait de plus des vétements qui ne semblait pas de première jeunesse. Harry reconnu l'homme qu'il avait vu sur de nombreuse photo dans la chambre de sa sœur. De toute façon le cris qu'elle poussa en lui sautant dans les bras lui aurait permit de savoir que cet homme était Remus Lupin le parrain de sa sœur. Cette dernière, après l'avoir laché, se mit à le tirer pour lui montrer son petit frère chéri. Arrivé devant lui Remus lui sourit et dit:

« Bonjour Harry, je suis content de voir que tu te porte bien. Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis, même si tu étais trop petit pour te souvenir de moi. »

« Oui je sais qui vous êtes, Faith à mit des photos de vous dans la chambre. » Puis se tournant vers sa sœur il dit:

« J'ai entendu la fin de ta conversation avec les jumeaux. Et si tu peux les faire taire moi tu ne pourras pas. Donc tu le fait maintenant ou je me chargerais d'écrire une lettre. »

Puis il s'éloigna avec Ron en ignorant le regard de sa sœur. Ils s'entraidèrent pour monter leur malles dans le train, puis ils se rendirent au prés des Weasley, où Harry les remercia encore pour leur accueille. Harry préféra éviter sa sœur et quand Ron eut dit au revoir à ses parents, ils montèrent tout les deux dans le train. Ils étaient tout les deux très pressé de se retrouver à Poudlard. Cependant alors qu'ils discutaient des différentes maisons, un garçon au cheveux blond arriva dans leur compartiment et commença à les provoquer, mais Harry préféra de l'ignorer alors que Ron lui aurait préféré lui répondre. Mais l'attitude de Harry fit partir cette personne avant que cela dégénèrent. Un peu plus tard pendant que Harry lisait son nouveau livre de défense et Ron un livre de Quidditch, une fille au cheveux en pagaille entra dans le compartiment avec un garçon au visage rond qui avait perdu son crapaud. Après leur départ Harry se demanda si ils allaient enfin pouvoir être tranquille. Mais à se moment là, la porte se rouvrit et laissa passer Faith qui leur dit de mettre leur robes car ils allaient bientôt arriver. Elle regarda à peine son frère puis reparti, Ron vit que Harry était triste, il lui dit alors:

« Ne t'inquiète pas elle va oublier. »

« C'est pas sur. » Répondit se dernier en soupirant.

Quelques heures plus tard alors que la nuit était tombé le train entra dans une gare. Une voix dans les hauts parleurs leur dit de se rendre sur le quai en laissant leurs affaires dans le train et qu'elles seraient transférait dans leur dortoir. Les garçons sortirent et une fois arrivé sur le quai un homme très grand appela les première année. Harry se dirigea vers lui et le salua. Il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprise quand il venait chercher sa soeur, car les jours de rentrée Remus ne pouvait pas se rendre à Privet Drive, donc Hagrid, le géant, venait chercher Faith. Hagrid lui sourit et une fois toute les premières années arrivaient, il les mena jusqu'à un lac. Là il leur montra des barques et leur dit de monter dedans pas groupe de quatre personnes. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent avec la fille et le garçon au crapaud, dans la barque qui leur fit traverser le lac. Après un tournant Hagrid leur dit qu'il pouvait voir le château. Tout les élèves regardèrent et virent un château magnifique et tout éclairé. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil et vu l'expression de Ron ce devait être la même chose en se qui le concernait. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise, car maintenant ils allaient enfin savoir comment se déroulait la cérémonie de la répartition.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Merci à tout les lecteurs. _

**_TeZuKa j :_**_Oui il à un bon niveau, mais il reste en première année il doit suivre le programme de son année en plus, il n'a qu'une connaissance théorique du programme, même si en DCFM il n'y a pas beaucoup de pratique, du moins en 1ère année. En plus ils ont besoin de quelque chose les reliant à leur monde quand ils sont chez les Dursely, d'où le second livre. _

_Les personnage (sauf Faith) et la grande majorité de l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas et j'écris cette histoire juste pour le plaisir._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_Juliana51_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quand les première année entrèrent dans le château, ils furent accueillit par une femme à l'allure sévère. Quand elle se présenta Harry du reconnaître que sa sœur avait bien décrit le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière commença par présenter le fonctionnement de Poudlard, avec le système des points et des maisons. Puis elle les mena dans la grande salle où était rassemblé tout les élevés. Il y avait quatre grandes tables, une par maison, Harry se mit à chercher la table des Gryffondor. Il finit par la voir assise face aux Jumeaux Weasley et à côté d'un garçon noir avec des dreads, ce devait être l'autre ami de sa sœur Lee Jordan. McGonagall les mena devant une cinquième table qui devait être la table des professeur devant se tenait un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Harry et Ron se regardèrent surpris, qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire avec un vieux chapeau. Il se retourna vers sa sœur qui lui fit un petit sourire ravis. Ce sourire s'agrandit quand le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua qu'il devait mettre se chapeau sur la tête pour savoir dans quelle maison ils seraient réparti. Harry et Ron se regardèrent et lancèrent des regards noir à leurs aînés qui étaient plié à la table gryffondor. Mais ils se demandaient quand même comment mettre un chapeau sur leur tête pourrait aider à les répartir, puis une large déchirure s'ouvrit sur le devant du choixpeau, nom que McGonagall avait donné au chapeau, et il se mit à chanter:

_*Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardies et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins_

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Une fois la chanson finit les élèves applaudir et le professeur McGonagall sorti un parchemin et attendit que le calme revienne. Une fois cela fait, elle commença à lire des noms sur le parchemin et les élèves allaient à l'appel de leur nom mettre le choixpeau. Et dés que se dernier donna le nom d'une maison, la table de cette maison se faisait connaître par des applaudissements. Harry remarqua rapidement que les Gryffondor étaient plus bruyant quand Lavande Brown y fut envoyé. Harry regardait les élèves qu'ils avaient croisé dans le train pour savoir dans quel maison ils iraient. Le premier qui fut appelé, fut la fille avec les cheveux mal coiffé. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger et fut envoyé à Gryffondor au grand désespoire de Ron. Le second fut garçon au crapaud qui s'appelait Neville Londubat ce dernier rejoingnit également les rouge et or. Enfin se fut le tour de Draco Malefoy qui fut envoyé à Serpentard. Les P arrivèrent et le trac de Harry augmenta d'un cran. Des idées saugrenu lui vinrent à l'esprit et il perdit le fil de la répartition de se fait il sursauta en entendant McGonagall dire son nom. Il s'avança tremblant vers le tabouret; il prit le choixpeau, le mit sur sa tête, s'assit et sursauta en entendant le choixpeau se mettre à lui parler dans sa tête.

_« Te voici donc Harry Potter. Depuis le temps que je vois ton nom dans la tête des élèves qui sont réparti j'étais pressé de faire enfin ta connaissance. Voyons où je vais pouvoir te répartir. Je vois du courage, de la loyauté, de l'intelligence et beaucoup d'ambition. »_

_« Pas serpentard s'il te plait, pas serpentard. »_

_« Tu es sur pourtant je vois dans ta tête que Serpentard pourrait te mener sur le chemin de la grandeur. »_

_« Met moi où tu veux mais je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard. »_

_« Tu fais preuve d'un grand courage jeune Potter. Tu es prêt à aller dans une maison qui n'est pas faite pour toi plutôt que d'aller à Serpentard. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux t'envoyer à.. »_

« GRIFFONDOR »

Le dernier mot avait été crié et une acclamation vint de la table des gryffondor. Faith et les Jumeaux c'était levé pour l'acclamer. C'est un Harry rouge de honte qui se dirigea vers la table de sa maison après avoir posé le Choixpeau sur le tabouret. Faith lui fit une place près d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux un peu plus. Ce dernier râla mais quand il voulu parler avec elle, sa sœur se mit à l'ignorer. Harry regarda les jumeaux qui lui dire un seul mot. La Gare. Harry comprit que Faith était en colère à cause de se qu'il avait fait avant le départ de Poudlard Express. De fait après avoir accueilit Ron quand se dernier fut réparti chez les lions, elle ne regarda pas une fois en direction de son frère qui en fut très triste mais réussi à ne rien en montrer. Heureusement le directeur se leva à se moment là pour faire son discourt et détourna l'attention d'Harry.

« Bienvenu à tout les nouveaux et bon retour aux autres. Avant de commencer le succulent festin de début d'année, j'ai quelque petite chose à vous dire. Tout d'abord les première année doivent savoir que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite, certains de nos élèves d'année supérieur devrait s'en rappeler également. De plus la magie est interdite dans les couloirs et cette régle s'applique à toute l'école. Cette année le couloir du deuxième étage est interdit et toute désobéissance pourrait avoir des conséquences funestes. Maintenant bon repas à tous. »

Il tapa dans ses mains et les plats vides se remplir par magie de différents mets. Tout avait l'air très bon et Harry eut du mal à choisir de quoi manger. Il décida donc de se servir d'un peu de tout se qui se trouvait sur la table. Faith de son côté jeta un regard à son frère. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Elle lui en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé à la gare, elle s'était senti trahit. Cependant elle aimé son frère plus que tout et elle risquait de ne le voir que pendant la période scolaire. Car après avoir apprit se qui se passait chez les Dursley, Remus avait décidé de faire une demande pour obtenir la garde de Faith. Elle soupira encore elle regarda à nouveau son frère qui lui c'était tourné vers la table des professeurs et se dit qu'il était vrai trop intelligent pour son propre bien. En plus il arrivait en un seul regard à cerner les gens, surement du à un don qui lui était propre. Elle lui avait toujours fait entièrement confiance à se sujet, c'est pour ça que quand il fronça les sourcilles toujours en regardant la table des professeurs elle oublia sa rancœur et allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, quand Harry plaqua la main sur son front avec une grimace de douleur. La colère laissa place à une vive inquiétude et elle lui demanda:

« Harry qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Je ne sais pas. En regardant en direction de Quirell j'ai ressenti une forte douleur à ma cicatrice. »

« Tu regardais peut être Rogue qui se trouve à côté. »

« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas c'est passé, on verra bien, c'est peut être juste de la fatigue. »

Pendant le reste du repas Harry fit plus ample connaissance avec les autres élève de son année appartenant à la même maison que lui. Après tout ils seraient dans leur classe et partagerait le dortoir avec les garçons pendant sept ans. Avec Ron il parla beaucoup avec Neville, c'était un garçon timide et maladroit, il renversa son verre trois fois pendant le festin, mais en creusant un peu Harry était sur qu'il trouverai autre chose. Neville était assis près de Harry qui se trouvait face à Ron. Ce dernier était assis près de Hermione, qui avait commençait à parler de tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur le monde magique. Mais au bout d'un moment Harry, voyant l'agacement de Ron agmenter, lui dit:

« Tu sais Hermione, le monde de la magie doit être mieux en vrai que dans les livres. En plus tu sais je pense que tu as plus à dire que de parler des cours. Je ne connais pas beaucoup le monde de la magie non plus et je pense que tu pourras m'aider vu que tu as lu plein de chose, mais je ne veux pas parler des cours tout le temps. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le festin prit fin et le professeur Dumbledore envoya tout le monde se coucher. Percy Weasley se leva et en tant que préfet rassembla les élèves de première année de Gryffondor pour leur montrer le chemin de la salle commune. En sortant Harry regarda en direction des serpentard. Là il croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy, c'est à se moment là que Harry perçu autre chose que se qu'il avait vu avant. Il senti qu'il y avait plus à savoir sur lui que ce qui se disait sur lui et sur sa famille, il décida donc de faire en sorte d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Mais pour cela il fallait tout d'abord qu'il convint Ron de faire de même et avec les apriori qu'il nourrissait sur Drago Malefoy ce ne serait pas forcément facile. Il poussa un soupire et suivit le mouvement en essayant de se rappeler le chemin qu'ils étaient en train de prendre. Percy les mena jusqu'à un tableau représentant une grosse Dame habillé en rose. Quand cette dernière demanda le mot de passe Percy répondit

« Caput Draconi. »

Le tableau bougea et laissa voir un trou dans le mur. Percy y entra et demanda au première année de le suivre. Une fois tout le monde entrer le tableau pivota de nouveau et referma le passage. Les petits nouveaux regardèrent autour d'eux et découvrir la salle commune de leur maison. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle ronde, avec des fauteuils moelleux qui se trouvait autour d'une cheminée. Il y avait également des tables entouraient de chaise et d'autres fauteuils. La couleur qui prédominé était le rouge et le jaune. Il y avait des banderoles de couleurs rouge avec le lion jaune de gryffondor, et d'autre avec les deux couleurs. Harry était éblouit devant cette salle dans laquelle il passerait les sept prochaines années. Il y avait deux escaliers dans le font de la salle, Percy leur dit que l'un allait vers les dortoirs des garçons et l'autre vers ceux des filles. Les élèves étaient réparti dans les dortoirs par ages, et sur la porte de leur dortoir se trouvait une pancarte. Harry et les autres première année prirent les escaliers allèrent jusqu'à la porte marqué « dortoir des première années. »

Quand les garçons entrèrent dans leur dortoir ils virent que leurs affaires avaient été mise sur leur lit respectifs. Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Pour eux une nouvelle vie allait enfin commencer.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla tôt il décida de descendre dans la salle commune avec son nouveau livre de défense pour attendre que Ron se lève. Là il eut la surprise de voir Hermione qui était entrain de lire un livre sur Poudlard. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui dit:

« Salut. Je peux m'assoir près de toi? »

Elle hocha la tête et replongea dans son livre. Harry s'installa et se mit à lire, mais il était tracassé. Peut être que Hermione avait mal prit ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, même si se n'était pas son intention, il avait peut être était maladroit. Il décida de mettre les choses au claire et lui dit:

« Hermione, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal hier, j'ai dit ça pour toi, tu sais la majorité de nos camarades de maison ne sont pas forcément fan de lecture et j'avais peur que tu ne te fasses pas d'ami avec se genre de discution et puis je pense que si tu reste la tête dans les livres tu risques de rater plein de chose. »

Hermione le regarda et sourit puis elle lui dit:

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas. C'est vrai que sur le coup j'ai pas vraiment apprécié ce que tu m'as dit. Mais j'ai réfléchit et tu as raison. Je n'avais jamais pu imaginer que se monde existait pour de vrai. Et quand j'ai su que j'étais une sorcière je me suis mise à lire tout ce que je pouvais et j'ai oubliait le plus important. Tu me l'as rappelé et je t'en suis reconnaissante. »

Harry lui sourit à son tour et tout les deux se remirent à lire. C'est là que Ron et Neville les touva en descendant. Après s'être salué ils descendirent tout les quatre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. C'est là que leur fut distribué les emplois du temps pour cette année. Ron poussa un profond soupir en voyant qu'ils avaient cour de potion avec les serpentard. Harry en profita pour essayer d'amener le sujet de Malefoy:

« Tu sais Ron je suis sur que tout les serpentards ne sont pas mauvais. Tu dois savoir que j'arrive à cerner les gens rapidement et que je me trompe très rarement. »

« Oui mes frères m'en ont parlé, mais je ne pense pas que les serpentard puissent être des gens biens. »

Hermione arriva à la rescousse et dit:

« La qualité première des Serpentard est l'ambition. Tu sais ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. On a tous l'ambition c'est ce qui nous pousse en avant. »

Ron semblait quand même douter énormément cependant pour faire plaisir à ses amis il dit:

« Si vous me prouvez que certain peuvent être fréquentable alors je ne m'opposerait pas à ce que l'on intégre des serpentards dans le groupe. Mais pour le moment je préfère rester loin d'eux. »

Harry poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Hermione qui lui donnait un emplois du temps. Harry le regarda car il était curieux de voir par quelle matière ils allaient commençait. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit:

« Tu pense quoi de notre emplois du temps. »

« Que je suis pressé de commencer. »

« Et moi je n'ai pas envie de me contenter de travailler comme un bon petit élève. J'ai aussi envie de m'amuser pendant le temps que je vais passer ici. »

« Tu n'as pas peur de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor? »

« C'est pour ça que je voulais vous proposer de me suivre. Comme ça on va s'entre aider et faire gagner le plus de points possible à notre maison au cas où on se fasse prendre. »

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent et approuvèrent. Puis Harry se tourna vers Neville qui se trouvait près d'eux et lui demanda:

« Et toi tu es partant? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu sais j'ai peur de vous faire prendre plus que de vous aider. En plus je suis presque un cracmol, donc j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider à gagner des points dans les cours. »

« Je ne pense pas que se soit vrai. Si tu n'avais pas de dont pour la magie tu ne serais pas à Poudlard. En plus tout le monde à une matière pour laquelle il est plus doué. »

Neville semblait hésitait mais en voyant le regard déterminer de Harry et l'approbation de Ron et Hermione ce dernier finit pas accepter. Hermione dit alors:

« Si on ne veux pas se faire prendre il faut que l'on se trouve un nom de groupe. »

« Oui mais pour le moment je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous rendre en cour, sinon on va être en retard. »

Les quatre jeunes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sorti. Cependant Harry s'arrêta et regarda le long de la table des Lions, mais il ne vit pas sa soeur. Ron le vit et lui dit:

« Elle doit être près de sa salle maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement, vu qu'elle est dans notre maison. »

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son premier cours avec ses nouveaux camarades.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour a tous,_

_Merci a tout mes lecteurs et à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Je précise que je suis toujours à la recherche d'un ou une Beta et que je suis toujours incapable de me relire pour les fautes et c'est pire sur l'ordi._

_L'histoire et la majorité des personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Faith et quelques autres élèves._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Juliana51_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La première semaine se passa relativement bien et dans le calme. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé des serpentard, ils étaient trop occupé à essayer de suivre les cours. Car malgré les apparences la majorité des cours étaient dur à suivre. Cependant comme Harry l'avait dit à Neville le premier matin, le jeudi chacun d'eux avait trouvé au moins une matière ou il avait plus de facilité à comprendre que les autres. Le seul vrai problème qu'ils avaient été qu'ils avaient énormément de mal à se retrouvé dans le château. Le premier jours, Harry avait demandé à Faith de l'aider, mais cette dernière refusa et lui dit que s'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seule l'été avec leur « famille » il n'aurait aucun mal à se retrouver dans une école. Et c'est un Harry dépitait qui retourna vers ses amis. Le vendredi matin alors que les quatre première année étaient tranquillement à prendre leur petit déjeuner en s'occupant ( Ron en jouant avec ses cartes de choco grenouille, et les trois autres en lisant), Les jumeaux, Faith et leur amis Lee Jordan vinrent s'assoir prés d'eux. Faith regarda son frère et dit:

« On vous dérange? »

« Ca fait une semaine que tu refuse de me parler et maintenant que je suis tranquillement avec mes amis, tu viens. Alors oui tu dérange. »

George vint au secours de Faith en disant:

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Car aujourd'hui vous avez potion. »

Hermione leva le nez et dit:

« En quoi le fait d'avoir potion change quelques choses et d'abord comment vous savez que l'on a potion aujourd'hui. »

« On a demandé votre emplois du temps à Percy sous prétexte de vous empêcher de nous faire perdre trop de point. Et nous pensons qu'avant de vous rendre dans les cachots avec les serpents et leur directeur de maison que l'on vous préviennent de quelque chose. »

Les quatre première année se regardèrent et Ron dit:

« Nous prévenir de quoi? »

Se fut Faith qui répondit:

« Pour beaucoup de personne les serpentards sont mauvais et des mages noir en puissance. Mais il ne faut pas se fier au racontars. Il est vrai que certain le son, mais la plus part son soit des comédiens, soit font parti d'un autre groupe de Serpentard qui essaye de repérer les première année qui pourrait être comme eux mais qui on soit trop peur de leur parents pour se faire connaître ou qui ont juste peur car connaissant la réputation de la maison sans avoir de membre de la famille qui y sont allé. Nos amis de serpentard nous on donné les noms de deux première année dont un qui aurais de gros problème si il ne suivait pas les traces de ses parents. Il s'agit de Blaise Zabini et de Drago Malefoy. Tout deux vont jouer la comédie pendant quelque temps, car ils ont peur, mais voudrait rencontrer des jeunes d'autres maisons. On voudrait savoir si ça vous intéressez? »

Hermione et Harry se trournèrent vers Ron qui poussa un soupir et finit par dire qu'il acceptait de leur laisser une chance. Neville approuva aussi et de se fait Harry accepta de les rencontrer en cachette. Faith eut un petit sourire et leur dit de se rappeler que pour le moment les deux serpents allaient surement les prendre à parti pour se fondre dans le décors. Hermione se leva d'un bon en prenant son sac et dit:

« Les gars si on doit se rendre dans les cachots il vaut mieux partir maintenant. Autant éviter de perdre des points de cette façon. »

Les trois garçons se levèrent d'un bond et tout les quatre partir en courant de la grande salle pour se rendre dans la salle de cour de potion qui se trouvait être dans un des cachots. Quand ils arrivèrent, la plus part des élèves étaient déjà arrivé et attendait le professeur. Harry repéra les deux serpentards dont leur avaient parlé leurs aîné. Malefoy les vit en premier et alla les provoquer, Ron voulu répondre mais Rogue arriva à se moment là et les fit entrer dans la salle. Les quatre gryffondor se placèrent par groupe de deux sur la même paillasse au fond de la salle. Leur professeur commença par faire l'appelle, il fit une pose en prononçant le nom de Harry et le regarda avec un petit rictus mauvais. Une fois l'appel finit il commença par présenter le programme de l'année et préciser que les baguettes magiques et les formules magiques n'auraient pas à être utiliser dans sa classe. Du moins pas avant la sixième année et il rajouta que cela ne concernait pas tout le monde car certains arrêteront les potions à la fin de la cinquième année. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

« Monsieur Potter, voyions voir si votre célébrité ne vous à pas fait oublier d'ouvrir vos livres pendant les vacances. Alors dites moi ce que j'obtiens en mélangeant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre a une infusion d'armoise. »

« Un somnifère, la goutte du mort vivant. »

«Votre sœur vous ayant donné des cours pendant les vacance, votre réponse n'a aucune valeur. Je retire donc 10 points à Gryffondor pour cette tricherie. »

Le reste des griffondor commencèrent à protester mais une menace de perte de points plus importante les calma immédiatement et le reste du cour se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Le seul moment d'animation qui eut lieu pendant le cour, fut un souci dans l'application des consigne par Neville qui faillit faire fondre son chaudron. Mais Hermione réussi à éviter que cela n'arrive, cependant Rogue le vit et enleva encore des points à la maison des rouges et ors. Pendant l'heure du déjeuner Neville reçut un rappeltout de sa grand-mère. Mais pendant que Neville essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait oublier, Harry remarque deux Serpentards se dirigeait vers leur table. Il regarda sa sœur et vit le sourire qu'elle eut en les voyant arriver. Mais se qui choqua Harry fut de voir sa sœur embrasser le garçon des serpents. Hermione le remarqua et lui dit :

« Laisse ta sœur vivre tranquille, tu lui reproche de ne penser qu'à toi et non à elle. Maintenant que tu remarque qu'elle commence à vivre pour elle tu fais la tête. »

« Je ne veux pas que mon oncle lui tape dessus pas qu'elle m'oublie. La je suis sur que je ne la verrais plus. »

Ce fut Ron qui intervint :

« Tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime trop pour ça. Elle est resté chez votre oncle pour toi et si tu n'avais pas prit les choses en main elle rentrerai encore cet été. »

Harry soupira mais ne dit rien, car il savait que ses amis avait raison. Mais il avait toujours eut sa sœur rien que pour lui quand ils étaient ensemble, et maintenant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard il fallait qu'il apprenne à la partager et ça c'était très difficile. Il finit de manger morose et quand il se rappela le cour qu'il avait après son humeur. En effet après le repas les première année avaient cour de vole sur balais. Harry avait redouté se cour toute la avait peur de se ridiculiser. Le fait d'avoir était tenu éloigné du monde de la magie pendant 10 ans lui semblait représenté un obstacle insurmontable.

Madame Bibine le professeur de vole, et qui servait également d'arbitre pendant les match de quidditch, avait aligné les balais de l'école sur l'herbe et demanda à chaque première année de se placer derrière un balais. Pour se cour les griffondor et les serpentard étaient de nouveau réunit. Et de sa place Harry pouvait l'entendre se vanter de ses exploits sur un balais. A l'entendre il avait passé son enfance sur un balais à échapper à des moldus. Même si il se doutait que tout cela n'était pas vrai, ces histoires ne faisait que faire renssentir encore plus cruellement à Harry qu'il n'avait pas été élevé dans se monde. Une fois que tout le monde fut placé derrière un balais elle leur dit de tendre la main au dessus et de dire debout. Tout les élèves le faire et très peu obtinrent le résultat voulu. En effet seul deux élèves eurent leur balais qui leur sauta dans les mains, Drago Malefoy et, a sa plus grande surprise, Harry. Le balais d'hermione ne fit que demi tout, celui de Ron ne fit qu'un petit bon et celui de Neville ne fit absolument aucun mouvement. Après de longue minute d'effort tout les élèves eurent enfin chacun un balais un main, Madame Bibine leur expliqua comment bien se tenir sur leur balais. Elle passa ensuite dans les rangs pour corrigé les positions. Puis elle dit :

« Maintenant que vous tenez tous votre balais correctement, vous décollerez au coup de sifflet en tapant du pied par terre. Vous vous élèverez de quelque mètre et redescendrez en vous penchant légèrement sur votre balais. »

Neville était tellement inquiet à l'idée devoir voler qu'il décolla avant le coup de sifflet. Avant que qui que se soit ne put réagir Neville s'éleva rapidement dans les air et, sous le regard terrifier de ses camarades, lâcha son balais et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Mme Bibine alla rapidement vers lui, pour pouvoir l'examinée. Elle déclara qu'il avait le poignée caché et qu'elle allait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle précisa également que si elle voyait un seul balais dans les air, la personne qui serait dessus serait renvoyé sur le champs, là dessus elle parti en emmenant le pauvre Neville avec elle. Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent à discuter entre eux, un peu inquiet pour leur ami. A se moment là les serpentard entourèrent Malefoy qui riait en tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Les trois amis s'approchèrent et Harry lui dit :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy ? »

« Je viens de trouver le Rappeltout de se cracmol de Longdubat. Et j'étais en train de me demander où je pourrais bien le mettre pour qu'il le retrouve facilement. Sur le toit peut être. »

Après avoir dit cela il prit son balais et décolla. Malgré les avertissements d'Hermione Harry décida de le suivre. Une fois assez éloigné des autres Malefoy dit :

« On va faire semblant de se disputer pour le rappeltout. »

« Très bien. »

Au bout d'un moment Malefoy finit par lâcher accidentellement le rappeltout. Harry parti en piquet pour le rattraper. Il le rattrapa à moins d'un metre du sol et se posa sans vraiment s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était trop soulagé d'avoir rattrapé la boule en verre. Il se posa et allait rejoindre ses amis quand il entendit son nom. Il se retourna et eut la désagréable surprise de voir le professeur McGonagall se diriger vers lui à grand pas. Elle lui dit de le suivre en silence, Harry croisa le regard désolé de ses amis. Ils pensaient comme lui que sa scolarité à Poudlard allait se finir aujourd'hui et que son professeur allait le renvoyer chez les Dursley. Sur le chemin elle s'arrêta devant une classe que Harry reconnu comme la classe de Sortilège. Elle frappa à la porte et demanda au professeur :

« Puis je vous emprunté Dubois. »

Un élève de cinquième année que Harry avait déjà croisé dans la salle commune sorti et le professeur de métamorphose leur fit signe de les suivre. Dubois lança un regard interrogateur à Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle les fit entrer dans son bureau et leur dit de s'assoire. Puis se tournant vers Harry elle demanda :

« Potter, c'était bien la première fois que vous montiez sur un balais ? »

« Oui professeur » Répondit Harry de plus en plus surpris.

A se moment là elle se tourna vers Dubois et dit :

« Dubois je viens de vous trouvez un attrapeur. »

Dubois fit un bon sur et se tourna vers Harry en l'inondant de question. Mais McGonagall le fit taire et dit à Harry :

« Olivier Dubois ici présent est le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal si vous ne voulez pas que je change d'avis et que je vous punisse pour ce que vous venez de faire. »

Harry se contenta d'approuver de la tête, il était trop content d'échapper au renvois. Il n'entendit pas vraiment ce qui suivit. Il comprit jusque que le professeur et Dubois parlaient d'un nouveau balais et d'une dérogation,ainsi que de scéance d'entraînement. Mais la seule chose qu'Harry avait envie de faire était de partager se moment formidable avec sa grande sœur et ses amis.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Suite à une remarque tout à fait justifié à la suite du chapitre 2, j'ai réécrit entièrement ce chapitre. En essayant de coller au livre j'ai oublié mon style d'écriture habituelle et de ce fait j'ai commis un certain nombre de faute de syntaxe. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira toujours autant._

_L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( en dehors de Faith, Henry Lewis et Dawn Matthews). Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette histoire et je ne l'écris que pour mon plaisir._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Juliana51_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

C'est un Harry excité qui entra dans la salle commune pour annoncer à ses amis la bonne nouvelle. C'est dernier furent très surpris, tous pensaient que Harry aurait des ennuis. Ils le félicitèrent, mais Hermione lui fit quand même remarquer qu'il avait eu de la chance. Ce que Harry lui concéda. Pendant le dîné Hermione revint sur l'histoire du nom pour leur groupe :

« Comme tu voudrais ressembler les élèves des différentes maisons, j'ai pensé au nom de Phénix. Le phénix est le symbole du renouveau. »

« On fait table rase du passé et on recommence. C'est une bonne idée. »

Harry regarda Ron et Neville pour voir si c'est dernier était d'accord avec lui. Tout deux approuvèrent mais Ron ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Dit donc vous deux, vous savez que vous n'avez que onze ans. Ca ne vous direz pas de parler comme eux. »

Ils se mirent à rire mais furent arrêté par l'arrivé de Faith et des jumeaux qui s'installèrent près d'eux. Faith donna une tape sur le bras de son frère et lui dit :

« Il fallait que tu fasses remarquer la première semaine. »

« Faith laisse le. Grace à ton frère nous allons enfin avoir une chance de remporter la coupe. Tu devrais félicité notre nouvel équipier. »

« Le féliciter pour avoir risquer sa vie de manière idiote. Vous rêvez tout les deux. »

« Et je suis toujours là. Alors ne parlait pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. En plus Faith si tu ne viens me parler que pour me crier dessus c'est pas la peine. C'est comme ça depuis que l'on est à Poudlard. J'en ai marre, alors maintenant tu ne me parle plus. »

Harry se leva et parti en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il fut rejoint par Ron et Neville qui passèrent presque une heure à essayer de le consoler. Mais voyant qu'ils n'y arrivait pas ils redescendirent dans la salle commune. Ils tombèrent alors sur une scène assez effet au milieu de la salle commune des gryffondors Hermione était entrain de crier après Faith. Pour éviter que ça tourne mal Neville tira sur bras de son amie et l'entraîna vers le coin opposer de la salle. Ron quand à lui exposa plus calment leurs griefs à Faith :

« Si Harry dit ce qui se passait chez vous à ton parrain c'est pour toi. Tu crois qu'il aime te voir te faire taper dessus par votre oncle ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits à cause de ça. En plus maintenant il voit que tu as une vie en dehors de lui et il a peur de perdre ton amour. Alors tes réactions ne font que le faire encore plus souffrir. Et pour la réunion avec les serpentards tu peux la remettre car Harry ne risque pas de sortir du dortoir avant un moment. »

Il parti ensuite rejoindre ses amis en laissant Faith réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Avec Hermione et Neville ils discutèrent du projet de Harry. Ils cherchaient comment faire quand Ron se rappela de quelque chose. Mais pour être sur il alla demander à Percy si des élèves de différentes maisons avaient le droit de se réunir pour faire leur devoir. Il apprit qu'avec l'accord des professeurs ils pourraient obtenir une salle pour se réunir.

Le lendemain matin Ron et Neville passèrent une demi heure à faire sortir Harry du lit. Quand ils descendirent enfin dans la grande salle ils y trouvèrent Hermione qui prenait son petit déjeuner en lisant de gros volume. Elle c'était assise le plus loin possible de Lee et des Jumeaux pour être sur d'éviter Faith. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de la rejoindre. Cependant à peine furent ils assis que Fred vint les rejoindre pour leur dire que la réunion avait été reporté à cet après midi. Les première années approuvèrent et Fred les laissa. Les quatre amis passèrent le reste du petit déjeuner en silence. Après avoir finit de manger Hermione leur proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver une idée pour leur première blague. Neville approuva en disant :

« Super j'ai une idée mais il faut que je vérifie quelque chose avant de vous la proposer et je suis sur que le livre dont j'ai besoin s'y trouve. Mais il faut que l'on trouve aussi une idée pour la signature. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'intervenir :

« Je pense que je sais comment faire mais il faut que je verrifie que ce n'est pas trop difficile pour nous. »

Toute la petite bande se dirigea donc vers la bibliothéque. Et pendant qu'Harry et Ron aller chercher une table, Neville et Hermione aller chercher les livres dont ils avaient besoin. Une fois tous réuni Neville ouvrit son livre et exposa son idée :

« Voilà il existe une plante qui si elle est préparer correctement peut provoquer des démangeaisons. Et le mieux c'est qu'il existe un antidote et qu'il se trouve dans les tiges de la même plante. »

« Tu sais où on peut en avoir ? »

« C'est la le mieux. Elle pousse au pied d'un arbre qui pousse dans la forêt interdite. »

« Tu en sais des chose Neville. »

« J'ai toujours aimé la botanique. Du coup dans ma famille on m'offre des livres sur le sujets. Enfin sauf ma grand-mère, elle trouve que ce n'est pas une matière digne d'intérêt. »

« Tu as eu une excellente idée. Bien en se qui concerne la signature, j'avais pensé à une illusion. »

Ron et Neville se regardèrent septique et Ron lui fit remarquer :

« Si on se contente d'une illusion on risque de se faire prendre. Les prof vont se douter que sont des première année qui ont fait ça. »

« Hermione a parlé d'illusion mais il existe différentes illusions, et celle qu'elle propose est assez compliqué. »

« Merci Harry, bref maintenant il faut mettre un plan au point. N'empêche Neville tu as plein de connaissance je ne connaissais pas cette plante. »

« Tu te rend compte Neville tu connais des choses que même madame je sais tout ne connait pas. »

« Ron ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Hermione et Ron continuèrent à se disputer, pendant qu'Harry et Neville chercher un moyen d'aller dans la forêt interdite sans se faire prendre. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, personne n'avait réellement avancé. Ron et Hermione se disputaient toujours et Neville et Harry n'avaient de solution. Se fut Neville qui se rendit compte de l'heure en regardant sa montre. Il se tourna vers ses amis et dit :

« Bon les amoureux, vous êtes très mignon mais on a un rendez-vous cet après midi donc il faudrait aller manger. »

Harry se mit à rire en voyant les têtes que firent Ron et Hermione au surnom que leur avait donné Neville. Il avait été surpris quand ce dernier avait parlé. Au début de la semaine il n'aurait pas osé dire ce genre de chose. Si en présence d'autre personne Neville restait discret dès qu'ils se retrouvaient tout les quatre c'est un garçon vif et plein d'humour qu'ils découvraient. Hermione et Ron boudèrent sur tout le chemin menant à la grande salle. Aucun des deux n'avaient apprécié le surnom que leur avait attribué Neville. Ce qui fit dire à Harry que pour une fois ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose. Si cette phrase fit rire Harry et Neville, elle accentua la bouderie des deux autres. Et c'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible de Faith et des jumeaux. Harry s'appliqua à ignorer sa sœur mais ses amis remarquèrent que celle-ci ne cessait de lui lancer des regards. Elle avaient les yeux rouges et tenait une lettre qu'elle avait du recevoir le matin même. Ron remarqua que ses frères et Lee semblaient inquiet. En se tournant vers la table des serpentards il vit la même inquiétude chez les amis de ses aînés. Semblant comprendre quelque chose il donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui montra sa sœur. Harry la regarda et dit :

« Je suppose que Remus ne veux plus la laisser retourner chez les Dursley et que cette lettre est la décision définitive et officiel. »

« Elle finira par comprendre que tu as fait ça pour elle. Ca fait trois ans que j'entends les jumeaux et Percy parler d'elle. Ils ne savent pas tout ce qu'elle a subit mais ils voient les traces qu'elle porte et elle avait des réactions particulière face à Rogue quand elle est arrivé. Mais parents avait contacté Remus pour essayer de la faire venir en vacances à la maison, mais elle refusait parce que tu aurais du rester seul. »

« Remus savait ce qu'il se passait ? »

« Il n'en avait aucune preuve. Mais tu lui en a fourni. Je suppose qu'il a fait une demande pour vous deux, mais qu'il n'a eu l'autorisation que pour toi. »

A la fin du repas les serpentards qui devait être présent à la réunion se levèrent et sortir de la salle. Les troisièmes années de Gryffondor les suivirent, puis Harry et ses amis se levèrent à leur tour quelque minutes plus tard. Leurs aînés les attendaient près de l'entrée de la grande Salle. Quand Harry vit sa grande sœur il se jeta dans ses bras. Cette dernière d'abord surprise lui rendit rapidement son étreinte. Ils se mirent ensuite en route dans la direction de la tour d'astronomie. En y arrivant ils virent que les deux première années de serpentards semblaient un peu stressé. Harry lança un rapide coup d'oeil à ses amis puis il s'approcha et se présenta en tendant la main :

« Il paraît que vous avez envie de connaître des personnes dans d'autre maison. Ca tombe bien mes amis et moi aussi. Je pense que vous devez déjà le savoir mais je suis Harry Potter. »

« T'as pas l'impression d'être un peu arrogant, p'tit frère. »

Harry se contenta de tirer la langue à sa sœur. Pendant se temps ses amis s'étaient présentés à leur tour. Les deux serpentard de première année se présentèrent puis se fut le tour des troisièmes années de serpentard. La fille se nommait Dawn Matthews, quand au garçon qui était trop proche de Faith au goût de Harry se nommait Henry Lewis. Les première années décidèrent de faire plus ample connaissance. En discutant avec Blaise et Drago les gryffondors apprirent que ces derniers aimeraient bien animer un peu l'école. Ron leur proposa alors de se joindre à eux. Les deux serpentards acceptèrent, mais pour garder leur anonyma Blaise proposa que chacun ait un surnom. C'est à se moment là que Faith entra dans la conversation en disant :

« Pour mon frère c'est tout trouvé. Grosse tête serait un super surnom. »

« Faith mêle toi se tes affaires. » Fit Harry faussement vexé.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit frère chéri. Bon les serpents ce n'est pas que vous nous génez, mais si vous voulez rester discret il faudrait que vous retourniez avec vos condisciples. »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et partir. Puis se fut au tour du reste du troisième annèes proposèrent à Harry et ses amis de rester avec eux dans le parc. Harry était partagé il avait envie de rester avec sa sœur, mais il ne voulait pas rester avec Henry. Il avait peur d'être de trop. Il se tourna vers ses amis pour savoir ce qu'ils voulait faire. Hermione approuva pour tout le monde. Harry n'eut pas à regretter la décision de son amis. Car malgré la présence d'Henry, Harry passa un moment agréable auprès de sa sœur. Le premier réellement moment agréable avec elle depuis leur arrivait à Poudlard.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour_

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Bien sur en dehors de quelques personnages et des petites modifications apporté à l'histoire rien ne m'appartient et je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et le votre (du moins j'espère.)_

_Bonne lecture_

_Juliana51_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Dans les semaines qui suivirent cette réunion les six première années continuèrent à se voir en cachette. Après avoir trouvé une salle avec l'aide de Faith, les six amis apprirent à mieux se connaître. Ils avaient décidé de faire correspondre leur surnom avec certaines caractéristiques de leur personnalité. Cette idée cependant ne fut pas prise en compte pour les surnoms de Harry et Draco. En effet leur surnoms avaient été trouvé leur d'une de leur fausse dispute. Harry avait traité Draco de sale serpent et ce dernier avait répliqué en l'appelant sale Gryffy. Résultats Harry était devenu Gryffy et Draco Serpent. Le surnom d'Hermione fut trouvé par Neville, alors que ce dernier était entrain de lire un livre sur les chouettes. Il avait découvert qu'elles etaient le symbole de la sagesse. Il eut alors l'idée d'appeler Hermione Plumedrue. Le seul qui ne fut pas totalement d'accord pour se surnom fut Harry. Il trouvait que se surnom ressemblait un peu trop à celui de son père. Cependant après avoir discuté un moment, le surnom fut quand même adopté. Après cette découverte de Neville le reste du groupe suivit son exemple est chercha les symbolique chez les animaux. En parallèle Harry et Ron cherchaient savoir si leur aînés avait prévu de faire une blague pour Haloween. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur blague se fasse le même jour. Mais ils voulaient absolument le faire pour se jour là. Cependant Faith finit par avoir des doutes et décida de tirer les choses au clair. Un soir où les quatre jeunes gryffondor étaient installés à un table pour faire leur devoir, elle vint demander à son frère de la suivre. Ce dernier fut surpris, car depuis leur arrivé à Poudlard Faith ne cherchait que rarement à être seul avec lui, à sa plus grande tristesse. Malgré tout Harry se leva et la suivit. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le parc en face du lac. Faith se tourna alors vers son frère, qui regardait le lac et lui demanda:

« Alors tu te plaît à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, mais je pensais que se serait différents. »

« En quoi ? »

« Je pensais que l'on passerait un peu de temps ensemble. Mais je me suis fait des amis et je comprend mieux pourquoi tu te plaît temps à Poudlard. »

« Je sais que je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps à toi mais il faut que tu t'y habitue. Remus à obtenu ma garde jusqu'à ma majorité et il refuse que je remette les pieds chez les Dursley. »

« Et alors. Avant on profitait quand on était ensemble. C'est ce que l'on devrait faire maintenant. Je ne te demande pas que l'on soit tout le temps ensemble. On a chacun nos amis, mais que l'on ait des petits moment ensemble. Enfin je suppose que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour le dire ça, alors qu'est ce que tu veux? »

Faith fut surprise par le ton que son frère avait employé, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était triste et en colère. Elle soupira et regarde dans la direction du lac en répondant :

« Tu as raison, je voulais te demander autre chose, mais je peux quand même me renseigner sur ton opinion sur l'école ?

Harry ne répondit pas se contentant de regarder le lac en hochant la tête. Faith en ressenti une grande tristesse. Elle se demanda comment sa relation avec son frère avait pu se dégrader autant en si peu de temps. Elle se doutait que le temps qu'elle passait avec Henry y était pour quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait pas choisir entre les deux. Elle soupira et lui dit :

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi avec Ron, vous posez autant de question sur notre première blague. »

Harry se tourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire et lui annonça :

« Je te fais confiance, mais il faut que tu me promette de ne le dire à personne, pas même à Henry. »

Surprise par le changement d'attitude de son frère elle promis et le laissa continuer :

« Avec les autres on voudrait faire une blague, mais pour que cela marque les esprits, il faudrait que l'on soit les seuls. En plus si vous en faites une avant, on a peur qu'elle passe inaperçue. »

« D'accord, je vais faire en sorte de retarder la blague, mais arrêtait avec vos questions, parce que les autres commencent à avoir des soupçons. »

« OK. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que je finisse mon devoir de potion. Rogue me retire assez de points à cause de ma présence, alors autant éviter de lui donner des raisons supplémentaires. »

« J'ai une idée, si on passait un peu de temps le soir pour faire nos devoirs ensembles ? Et je pourrais t'aider pour ton devoir de potion se soir. Quitte à perdre des points autant que se soit pour une bonne note, non. »

« Oui, bonne idée. »

Ils retournèrent tout les deux en direction de leur salle commune. En chemin ils discutèrent de leur cours de potion. Harry expliqua à sa sœur que Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à s'en prendre à Harry et à ses amis connu. Il s'en prenait plus particulièrement à Neville qui se trouvait être le moins doué du groupe à en potion. Malgré l'aide de ses amis, Neville était incapable de réussir une potion en cours, alors qu'il comprenait les cours et réussissait ses devoirs de potion.

Quelques jours après cette discussion, les Phénix se retrouvèrent dans leur salle. Harry leur exposa une proposition que lui avait fait sa sœur la veille :

« Faith m'a parlé d'une salle vide dont l'entrée se trouvait derrière un tableau et qui était protégé par un mot de passe. Elle et ses amis n'en n'ont pas l'utilité et ils nous propose de nous y installer. Je suis allé y faire un tour et j'ai discuté avec le tableau, pour que l'on puisse y aller sans qu'il ne nous vende. Cette salle se trouve près de la statue de la sorcière Borgne. C'est un coin désert, où on a peu de chance d'être surpris ensemble. Si ça vous dit on pourrait y aller ensemble, par groupe de deux. »

Tout le groupe approuva, tout le monde était content de se retrouver dans un coin un peu plus calme. En plus dans une salle protéger, ils pourraient laisser leur blague en cour sans avoir peur que quelqu'un tombe dessus par hasard. Quand Harry leur donna le mot de passe (Relique de la mort), les enfants né dans des familles sorcières tiquèrent un peu. Mais après tout les mots de passe était toujours un peu farfelu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les mots de passe des salles communes pour s'en rendre compte. Une fois tous réuni dans la salle ils se mirent à discuter des surnoms. Hermione avait trouvait une correspondance entre Ron, Neville et Blaise avec des animaux moldu. Ron étant amical, enjoué, hardi et serviable pouvait être comparé à une loutre, Neville à un chien à cause de sa grande loyauté. Enfin Blaise était agile, rusé et souple toute les caractéristiques des singes. En les rapprochant avec les signes distinctifs de Ron et Neville cela donna Palrou pour Ron et Poilor pour Neville. Concernant Blaise ils prirent sa couleur préféré et lui donnèrent le nom d'Agilor. Puis ils se mirent à parler de la préparation de la blague. Leur plus gros problème était de trouver une solution pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite sans se faire prendre, ainsi que de décider qui irait. De plus Neville leur dit qu'il fallait que la plante soit mise à infuser très rapidement après la cueillette, donc il faudrait y aller en octobre. Ce qui compliquait les choses car à se moment là de l'année il commence à faire froid et la nuit commence à tomber tôt. Ils se séparèrent avec une ébauche de plan pour aller manger. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient Harry pensa à quelque chose et le partagea avec ses amis :

« Il faudrait trouver un excuse pour expliquer la présence de Serpend et Agilor si on se fait prendre. »

« On se voit ce soir tu devrais leur dire. »

« Je ne suis pas là ce soir. J'ai entraînement de quidditch. Olivier devenu complètement dingue avec le match contre Serpentard qui arrive. J'ai réussi à avoir un peu de temps pour que l'on puisse aller voir Hagrid. Mais il me l'a accordé après avoir crié pendant 10 minutes. »

« Tu vas avoir entraînement tout les soirs maintenant ? »

« Presque en plus il a réussi à obtenir une dérogation pour que l'on puisse rentrer après le couvre feu. Il va nous faire mourir d'épuisement avant le match. Une chance qu'Hermione et Faith m'aient forcé à faire mes devoirs en avance. »

A se moment là Faith passa derrière lui et lui frotta la tête. Harry râla et essaya de se recoiffer malgré l'inutilité de la manœuvre. Quand vint l'heure de partir à son entraînement Harry parti démoralisé et ce fut encore pire quand il se rendit compte qu'il tombait des cordes. Après un entraînement dur et éprouvant, à chercher le vif et à éviter les cognards que lui envoyait Fred et George, Harry entra complétement éreinté dans la salle commune. Il eut la surprise de voir sa sœur arriver vers lui et l'entraîner en direction du feu après lui avoir mit une serviette sur les épaules. Fred et George les suivirent en disant :

« Dit donc il y a du favoritisme. Nous on a jamais eu un taille traitement de faveur. »

« Je ne vais quand même pas laissé mon petit frère tomber malade parce qu'olivier est obsédé par se match. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en souriant puis partir prendre une douche. Une fois réchauffé Harry alla imiter ses équipiers. Puis il alla se coucher, il savait qu'il aurait une semaine très chargé avec se entraînement.

Le lendemain il se rendit avec Ron, Hermione et Neville chez Hagrid, comme ce dernier lui avait demandé. Harry était content de pouvoir aller le voir, c'était un des premiers membres de la communauté magique. Il passèrent un bon moment là-bas,même si ils apprirent que les gâteau d'Hagrid n'était pas très comestible. Harry aimait beaucoup Hagrid il le trouvait gentil, de plus c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Le seul problème réel que l'on pouvait réellement trouver à Hagrid était sa passion pour les animaux dangereux. Ce jour là il expliqua aux première années son rêve de posséder un dragon. En repartant en direction du château Ron dit son soulagement de savoir l'élevage de dragon en dehors des réserve interdits. Se à quoi Harry répondit :

« J'espère juste qu'il n'arrivera pas à s'en procurer un quand même. Parce que le connaissant j'ai peur qu'il n'y arrrive. »

« Enfin on verra bien si ça arrive, pour le moment il n'en à pas et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Mais tu devrais te dêpécher parce que sinon tu vas être en retard à ton entraînement. »

En regardant l'heure Harry se rendit compte de la véracité des propos d'Hermione et parti en courant en direction du château. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à obtenir le retardement de l'entraînement par Olivier, alors il fallait mieux qu'il n'arrive pas en retard parce que connaissant son capitaine ça se passerai mal pour lui. Une fois de plus l'entraînement fut éprouvant mais heureusement ce jour là il ne plut pas. Et malgré la fatigue Harry appréciait généralement le quidditch, il se sentait libre sur un balais et le monde disparaissait quand il volait. Mais la match qui arrivait et le stress d'Olivier lui rendait ses entraînements pénible. Il espérait qu'une fois le match passé tout reviendrait à la normal.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Désolé pour se retard, mais depuis plusieurs semaines j'ai peu de temps, aussi bien pour me connecter que pour écrire. Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long (c'est pourquoi je pouvais publier une fois par semaine) mais il faut quand même un minimum de temps pour les écrire. Je répondrais au review la semaine prochaine._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde._

_Juliana51_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Ce matin là Harry eut du mal à se rendre compte de se qui se passait. On était samedi matin et il savait qu'il devait se lever à la même heure que d'habitude. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Puis il vit sa tenue de quidditch et se rappela qu'aujourd'hui il jouait son premier match de quidditch. En se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le dortoir, il crut être en retard mais en se levant il se rendit compte que tout ses camarades dormaient encore. Sachant que maintenant qu'il était levé il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il décida de se lever. Il alla se préparer dans la salle de bain et alla prendre le livre sur la DCFM qu'Hermione lui avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Puis il descendit dans la salle commune et s'installa dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminé. Peu après Harry entendu du bruit venant de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Il regarda et vit sa sœur descendre avec ses affaires de cours. Il lui sourit et demanda :

« pourquoi es tu debout si tôt. »

« C'est à moi de te poser la question. Mais je vais quand même te répondre. Je me lève tôt tout les matins de match, parce qu'en cas de victoire, on ne peut pas travailler du Week End. C'était embêtant les années précédentes, mais maintenant c'est pire vu que je commence par potion le lundi matin. Et vu que l'on joue contre serpentard en cas de défaite il ne va pas nous rater. Et toi ? »

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. Et comme mes devoirs sont fait grâce à Hermione, j'ai décidé de lire un petit peu. » Il avait dit ça avec un petit air supérieur, mais il nota dans un coin de sa tête de remercier son amie.

D'ailleurs Faith ne s'y trompa pas et lui rétorqua :

« Remercie là de t'avoir forcé à t'avancer. »

Sa sœur lui proposa d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, mais il refusa, il n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était beaucoup trop noué pour ça. Mais quand ses amis arrivèrent, ils le forcèrent à descendre dans la grande salle. Ca faisait cinq minutes qu'il jouait avec le toast que ses amis lui avait mit dans son assiette quand le reste de l'équipe arriva et s'installa près d'eux. Faith se mit assitôt à essayer de faire manger tes camarades de classe membre de l'équipe. Pendant se temps Olivier, qui se trouvait en face de Faith, marmonnait sans cesse . Cela finit par agacé Faith qui lui fourra un toast dans la bouche. Il lui envoya un regard noir mais se mit à mâchonner mollement son toast.

Au boud d'un moment Olivier se leva et appela son équipe. Les joueurs s'exécutèrent, ils étaient tous très pâle et suivirent leur capitaine en silence. Dans les vestiaires le même silence était présent chez les joueurs. Seul Olivier répétait encore la stratégie et les techniques qui devaient être misent en place pour le match. Comme ça faisait près de trois semaines qu'ils leur répétait la même chose, les joueurs commençaient à en être un peu agacés. A cause du stresse du match, Fred en eut marre et finit par lui dire:

« C'est bon Olivier pas la peine de nous le répéter. »

« J'espère dans se cas que le match sera parfait car aujourd'hui on joue contre Serpentard, pas contre Poursouffle. »

Les joueurs continuèrent de se préparer en silence. Ce qui permit à tout le monde de se c almer. Enfin presque car Harry avait peur de se qui aller se passer sur le terrain. L'entraînement c'était une chose mais un match s'en était une autre. Olivier du remarquer quelque chose car il lui dit :

« Stressé ? »

« Je suis mort de trouille. »

« J'étais comme toi avant mon premier match »

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne me rappel pas. Je me suis pris un cognard au bout d'un quart d'heure et je me suis réveillé quelque jours plus tard à l'infirmerie. »

(NdA : Je sais que cet échange, un peu revue quand même, ne se trouve pas dans le livre mais j'aime la façon dont Olivier essaye de rassurer Harry)

Harry le regarda surpris en se disant que si Olivier voulait le rassurer c'était pas la bonne méthode. Il avait encore plus d'appréhension qu'avant cet échange. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car à se moment là il entendit le commentateur les présenter. En arrivant sur le terrain il fut surpris de voir que se dernier se trouvait être Lee Jordan un amis de sa sœur et des jumeaux.

Après avoir demandé au joueurs de respecter les règles du jeu et de se montrer faire plaît, Madame Bibine sonna le coup d'envois. Pour avoir une meilleurs vu sur le terrain Harry se plaça au dessus des autres joueurs. Il se concentra alors sur se qu'il avait à faire et toute appréhension disparu. Elle fut remplacée par le bonheur de se retrouver dans les airs.

Du côté des tribunes, Faith était assise près des amis de son frère. Elle qui habituellement regardait les match de plus loin, elle avait décidait de rejoindre les tribunes pour son frère. Elle remarqua qu'un peu plus loin se trouvait un première année qui avait fait une banderoles, sur laquelle se trouvait une tête de Lion animé. Alors que le match avait commencé tranquillement, les serpentards étaient violents mais pas plus que d'habitude, Ron se retourna en ralant. Faith se tourna également et vit Malefoy avec ses acolytes. Lui et Ron se lancèrent dans une pseudo dispute pour que ce dernier lui dise ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début du match. Faith se concentra sur son frère. Mais elle fut de nouveau interrompu par Hagrid qui avait eu la même idée qu'elle. La violence du match augmenta au fur et à mesure que les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor creusait l'écart. Tout d'un coup un mouvement d'Harry attira l'attention de Faith. Le Balais de son frère se cabrait à la façon d'un cheval. On avait l'impression qu'il essayait de désarçonner Harry.

Harry quand à lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait tout d'abord sentit des soubresauts très légers et maintenant son balais se faisait des ruades et il avait de plus en plus de mal a y rester. Tout un coup un sursaut plus important que les autres le désarçonna et le fit passer par dessus son balais. Il réussi cependant à y rester accroché. Pendant se temps dans les tribunes, les amis de Harry remarquèrent que le professeur Rogue regardait leur amis en difficulté en marmonnant. Hermione décida de se faufiler derrière lui et enflamma sa cape. Elle jeta un regard vers son amis et le vit remonter sur son balais. Cependant son soulagement fut vite remplacé par une vague d'inquiétude quand elle le vit partir en piquet. Hermione retint son souffle en le voyant se poser. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir, il avait plusieurs Haut le cœur. Puis il leva la main et cria quelques chose. Après un moment de flottement le stade explosa en applaudissement en reconnaissant le vif d'or. Harry se retrouva ensevellit sous ses équipiers qui venaient le féliciter.

Malgré les réclamations des serpentards la victoire fut accordé à Gryffondor, après tout rien ne précisait quelle partie du corps devait être utilisé pour attraper le vif. Les jumeaux avaient décidé de faire une fête pour leur attrapeur de génie. Donnant ainsi raison à Faith concernant l'impossibilité de faire ses devoirs après une victoire. Cette dernière serra son frère dans ses bras pendant un moment à cause de la frayeur qu'il lui avait fait pendant le match. Harry râla par principe mais savoura se moment avec elle. Elle essaya également de lui faire promettre de ne plus recommencer. Il se contenta de lui dire qu'aller essayer, elle lui donna une claque sur le bras et alla rejoindre ses amis, pendant que Harry faisait de même avec les siens. Le lundi suivant, il se retrouva à se disputer avec Drago et Blaise pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans leur salle le soir même. Pendant cette réunion, ils discutèrent de ce qui c'était passé pendant le match et malgré les réticence de Neville et Blaise, qui avait du mal à imaginer qu'un professeur puisse s'en prendre à un élève, ils décidèrent de garder un œil sur Rogue. Ils discutèrent ensuite de leur sortie dans la Forêt interdite. Il y avait de nombreuse chose à mettre en place et il se quittèrent se soir là sans avoir mit de plan viable en place. Il leur fallu encore plusieurs semaines pour réussir le mettre un bon plan en place. Il se séparèrent en trois groupe, pour limiter les risque de se faire prendre. Et ils décidèrent d'un point de rencontre dans la forêt. Le premier groupe était composé des deux serpentard, puis Hermione et Ron puis le dernier groupe était composé de Neville et Harry. A l'allée tout se passa pour le mieux, ils prirent les plantes dont ils avaient besoin. Puis ils firent deux groupes pour le retour. D'un côté Neville, Hermione et Blaise et de l'autre Harry, Ron et Drago. Le premier groupe était entrée dans le château quand Harry aperçu Hagrid, il essaya de se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt quand il entendit :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les trois ? »

Ron se tourna alors vers Drago et lui dit :

« Tu vois à cause de toi, on c'est fait prendre Malefoy. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas aller dans la forêt avec Potter. »

« Maintenant vous vous taisez et vous me suivez. Vous allez avoir des ennuis tout les trois. »

Il les conduisit dans le bureau de professeur McGonagal. Cette dernière leur fit une leçon de moral, puis leur retira 50 points chacun. Puis elle les renvoya dans leur salle commune respective. En arrivant dans la salle commune ils furent accueillit par Neville et Hermione. Cette dernière se plaça devant eux et leur demanda :

« Alors que c'est il passé ? »

« On a perdu 50 points chacun. »

« Que 50 points ? Je pensais qu'elle vous en aurez enlevé plus. »

« Moi aussi Neville. On s'en ai bien sorti. Enfin l'important c'est que l'on ai tout ce qui nous faut pour la farce et que personne ne se doute de rien. »

« Pour vous peut être, mais moi je risque d'avoir une grande sœur en colère qui va s'en prendre à moi demain. Franchement quand Faith va savoir pourquoi on a perdu des points je vais me faire engueuler. »

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a cour demain donc il vaudrait mieux que l'on aille se coucher. »

Sur c'est paroles d'Hermione ils partirent tous dans leur dortoir. Harry eut du mal à s'endormir, il savait que sa sœur réagirait très mal à la raison de la perte des points. Elle ne verrait que le fait que Harry avait risqué sa vie pour rien.

Le lendemain matin la nouvelle de la perte de point fit le tour des gryffondor avant le petit déjeuner. Les quatre amis ne surent jamais comment cette nouvelle avait pu se répandre aussi vite. De plus les circonstances de la perte des points qui courait, se trouvait être très proche de la vérité, sans qu'aucun des principaux concernaient n'ai rien dit. Ils apprirent par Blaise que ni lui ni Drago n'avait rien dit non plus. Faith intercepta Harry pendant le repas, et commença à lui crier dessus. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand son frère lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait elle aussi était punis pour ce genre de chose. Elle lui dit cependant qu'elle ne voulait pas que son petit frère prenne se genre de risque pour s'amuser. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose, mais Henry lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui chuchota quelque chose que Harry ne pu entendre. Elle lança un dernier regard à son frère puis parti avec ses amis pour se rendre en cour. Harry se rembruni et fit comme sa sœur. Le soir venu les deux Potter étaient toujours fâché l'un contre l'autre. Faith par la façon dont Harry avait perdu des points et Harry parce qu'il estimait que Faith était injuste. Cependant il était tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'au moment des devoirs, il fit râler ses amis. Il décida donc de se mettre sur une table seul. Le groupe resta tranquille pendant le reste de la semaine. Cette méthode marcha car à la fin de la semaine plus personne ne se méfiait d'eux. Même Faith avait oublié qu'elle était en colère contre son frère. Les six premières années se remirent donc à se réunir pour préparer leur blague. Cependant un soir peu avant le soir d'Halloween les six amis ne firent pas attention à l'heure et quittèrent leur salle après l'heure du couvre feu. Alors que les quatre rouge et or essayaient de retourner vers leur salle commune discrétement, ils furent repéré par Miss Teigne, la chatte se Rusard, le concierge. Ils partirent donc en courant pour ne pas se faire prendre. Hermione les fit entrer dans une pièce dont la porte était fermé à clé. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte tout de suite qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir interdit. Cependant quand Ron se retourna et se trouva face à un gigantesque chien à trois têtes, il se rendirent compte que de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Sans vérifier si Rusard était encore dans les parages, ils partirent en courant. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivait dans leur salle commune.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et me laisse des reviews._

_Bonne lecture à tous _

_Juliana51_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le lendemain les jeunes gryffondors essayèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas en parler et d'attendre d'être dans leur salle pour le faire avec Drago et Blaise. De plus malgré la réconciliation entre les deux Potter, Faith semblait le surveiller plus qu'avant. Ce qui posait un problème pour la blague que le groupe voulait faire, mais aussi pour leur exploration. Car les six amis avaient envie de mieux connaître l'école. Ses brusques changements d'humeurs commençait à agacer Harry, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. En plus il ne se voyait pas lui dire de lui laisser un peu d'air alors qu'il y a peu il se plaignait de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. En se lundi matin, les quatre jeunes rouges et or s'installèrent près de Faith, des jumeaux et de Lee. Car malgré l'agacement qu'il éprouvait quand sa sœur le surprotéger, Harry aime partager de petite chose comme les repas et les devoirs le soir. Le soir était même devenu un moment privilégié car ils le passaient uniquement tout les deux et ils pouvaient discuter de tout. C'est une des choses qui le retenait de râler. Il avait peur de perdre tout ses petits moments. Des que les première année furent assis Faith se pencha pour embrasser son frère sur la joue. Harry finit se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Faith je sais, que quand nous sommes arrivé, je me plaignais du fait que tu ne t'occupais pas de moi. Mais là je pense vraiment que tu en fais de trop. »

« Ça y est le petit Harry se rebelle. » Fit Fred en riant

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'il ne dirait rien, tant que je ne lui ferais pas honte. »

« Attends, tu faisais exprès de coller Harry, juste pour voir combien de temps il tiendrait avant de te le dire. »

« Je voudrais dire que je suis surpris, mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis peut être son petit frère chéri, mais je suis également un jouet ambulant pour elle. »

Harry avait dit cela en soupirant et en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur. Neville vint alors à son secours :

« Ne t 'inquiète pas Harry, un jour tu arrivera à tu venger. »

Faith les regarda avec un petit regard goguenard. Puis dit :

« Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Avant de réussir à nous faire une blague, il va falloir vous lever de bonheur. »

« Ca c'est ce que tu crois grande sœur. Mais tu verras rira bien qui rira le dernier. »

« Qu'est ce que vous préparé tout les quatre ? »

Harry regarda sa sœur avec un petit sourire énigmatique mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça il dit à ses amis :

« Bon vous venez on doit aller en cour. »

Mais Faith le regarda suspicieusement en lui disant :

« Depuis quand tu es pressé d'aller en cour toi ? »

Mais se fut Hermione qui répondit :

« On a DCFM. Harry est toujours presser d'aller assister à se cour. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand on voit se que l'on a comme prof et les capacités de Harry dans cette matière. »

« Oui, mais c'est drôle de voir le prof bégayer et trembler des qu'il voit Harry lever la main. »

« Je sais Ron. Moi aussi je trouvais cela drôle au début mais maintenant j'ai un peu peur pour les examens de fin d'année. »

« Ne t'inquiéte pas, on a Harry et Faith pour nous donner des cours. »

« J'espère juste que ça va suffir. »

« Tu sais pour le moment, tant que tu connais les définitions, les fonctions des sorts, ect... Et que tu es capable de reproduire les sorts que tu apprends en cour tu n'auras aucun problème pour les examens. En plus tu as le meilleurs des professeurs, vu que Faith a les meilleurs notes dans cette matière depuis son arrivé à Poudlard. Enfin pas que dans cette matière. Elle est la meilleur élève de l'année, toute maison confondue. McGo n'arrête pas de la comparer à sa mère. »

« Arrêtez votre cirque. Si vous vous décidez à travailler un minimum vous auriez des notes aussu bonne que moi. »

« Je suis pas si sur. En plus ce serait plus drôle. Mais là il faut que nous allions en cour, car nous nous avons potion et vu les points que vos frères nous ont fait perdre, il faudrait éviter de donner trop de raison à Rogue de nous enlever des points. Déjà qu'il risque de nous en enlever parce que Faith respire trop fort ou réussi sa potion. »

Sur ses paroles de Lee les deux groupes d'amis se séparèrent pour aller en cour. Le cour de DCFM fut une bénédiction pour les quatre première année. En effet voir la réaction de leur professeur par rapport à Harry, leur permit de mettre de côté cette histoire de chien à trois tête. Même Hermione habituellement si sérieuse avait du mal à cacher son sourire. Il faut dire que voir le professeur pâlir dès que Harry levait la main pour donner une réponse. Les paroles de Fred lui avait fait du bien, il est vrai que Harry avait pas mal de connaissance et Faith avait déjà passé les examens de première année, elle pourrait les aider à réviser cette matière.

Le soir venu, les six amis se réunir pour préparer leur blague. Pendant que Neville finissait ses recherche sur la recette de l'antidote. Il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. On ne sait jamais avec les potions. La moindre erreur pourrait avoir de grave répercution. Même si il faisait confiance à Drago et à Hermione pour réussir la potion. Donc pendant que Neville finalisait les préparations de la blague. Hermione et Ron expliquaient ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir. Ron finit par dire :

« Je me demande ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil enfermé dans une école. »

« Si tu savais te servir correctement de tes yeux, tu aurais vu qu'il était sur une trappe. Il n'est pas la comme ça, il garde quelque chose. »

« Excuse moi j'étais un peu trop occupé par ses têtes. Je te rappel qu'il en avait trois. »

Drago qui était entrain de préparer l'infusion avec les feuilles de la plantes les regarda se disputer et finit par intervenir :

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Palrou, cette chose est dangereuse. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le couloir est interdit. »

« Comme si tout le tout le monde respectait le réglement »

A se moment là Neville s'approcha d'eux en leur montrant ce qu'il avait trouvé. Harry lui lisait un livre de sortilège que Ron lui avait prêté. Il voulait améliorer ses connaissances dans cette matière qui pourrait être utile pour ses cours de DCFM et pour les blagues. Hermione elle c'était mise à lire un livre de potion, quand Ron demanda :

« Qu'est ce que l'on fait pour cette histoire de chien à trois têtes ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais si tu a raison Plumedrue, il protège quelque chose d'important. Et je me demande pourquoi mettre quelque chose de précieux dans une école. Il y a des endroits plus sur pour ça. »

« Pourquoi ne peux tu pas laisser tomber cette histoire ? »

« Parce que ça m'intrigue. »

« Vous voulez notre opinion ou vous préférez continuer à vous disputer ? » Drago avec dit ça avec agacement. Il est vrai que les disputes presque permanente de Ron et Hermione pouvaient être agaçante à la longue. Mais Hermione prit la mouche et rétorqua :

« Il n'y a pas trente mille choses à faire. Soit on ne fait rien et on oublie cette histoire, ce qui a mon avis et le mieux à faire. Soit on essaye de savoir de que cache cette chose et on risque le renvoit. »

« Ou alors on laisse les choses comme elle sont et on avise au cas où on apprendrait quelques chose de nouveau. » Intervint Harry. Les autres le regardèrent et approuvèrent. Harry soupira et retourna à son livre. Au bout d'un moment Drago leur fit remarquer qu'il était l'heure de retourner dans leur salle commune s'ils voulaient éviter les ennuis.

En entrant dans leur salle commune les gryffondors furent surpris de trouver les troisièmes année près du feu. Ils furent surpris de les trouver là. Habituellement ils ne les attendaient pas. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers eux pour savoir se qu'il se passait. Contrairement au crainte de Harry, Faith ne lui cria pas de dessus mais le prit dans ses bras.

« Préviens moi quand tu sort. »

« Je sort presque tout les soirs pour rejoindre les serpentards. En plus tu m'as vu sortir. »

« Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tard. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis. »

« Il reste encore une demi heure avant le couvre feu. En plus on est prudent. Et en étant prudent on a moins de risque de se faire prendre. Intervint Hermione qui était la responsable de la sécurité.

« Vous vous êtes déjà fait prendre. » Fit remarquer Lee avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, mais on a apprit de cette erreur. C'est comme ça que l'on progresse. En plus, presque plus personne ne se méfie de nous. On plutôt doué pour jouer les élèves sérieux. »

Faith se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de son frère, qui râla pour la forme, elle partie dans son dortoir.

La veille d'Halloween Harry alla voir sa sœur pour qu'elle lui dise comment aller dans les cuisines. C'est Hermione qui l'avait proposé car Faith était au courant de la blague. En effet il était plus simple que Harry demande directement à sa sœur, plutôt que Ron cherche un excuse pour ses frères. Même si la justification des fringales nocturnes étaient assez réaliste comme l'avait fait remarqué Neville. Ce jour la Harry cherché à voir sa sœur seule. Mais c'était assez compliqué car elle passait tout son temps avec ses amis. Et les rare moments où elle n'était pas avec tout le groupe était les moments qu'elles passaient seule avec Henry. Et Harry savait pas expérience qu'il ne fallait pas l''importuner à ses moments là. Heureusement ce jour là Faith reçu une lettre de Remus et demanda à voir son frère. Mais avant que Faith ne puisse dire quoique se soit par rapport à la lettre de Remus, il lui demanda l'emplacement de la cuisine et comment entrer. Après lui avoir donné l'information qu'il voulait. Faith fit une petite pause et lui dit :

« Remus vient de m'envoyer une lettre pour me demander de venir passez Noël avec lui. »

« Et alors tu passes tout les ans noël avec lui depuis ton entré a Poudlard. »

« Oui mais cette année tu es là. »

« Ça ne change rien. J'ai des amis et de toute façon, maintenant on va passer le plus claire de l'année ensemble. »

Faith ne dit rien mais Harry savait que pour le moment elle n'était pas réellement convaincu par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Le lendemain midi, les six amis avaient du mal a rester en place. Leur blague aurait lieu pendant le déjeuner. Ils en avaient longuement discuté entre eux, et pour un début il n'avait pas voulu pousser le bouchon trop loin. En plus étant en première année, il devait rester modeste. Du moins c'est ce que Hermione leur avait dit. En plus en faisant une blague le midi, ils innocentaient le groupe de troisième année. L'infusion avait été mise dans le jus de citrouille. Le début du repas se passa dans le calme, mais à l'instant où les premiers élèves commencèrent à se gratter de façon presque frénétique. Les six premières année discrètement leur baguette et lancèrent le sort qu'Hermione avait trouvé. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils s'entraînaient à faire ce sortilège. Dans la grande salle les autres élèves et les professeurs virent avec stupeur une inscription apparaître dans les air :

« CETTE BLAGUE VOUS A ETE PRESENTE PAR LES PHENIX. ATTENDEZ VOUS A NOUS REVOIR D'ICI PEU. »


End file.
